Well Deserved Payback
by emeraldflame91
Summary: "He decided that he couldn't allow her to do that anymore. Not when it seemed like his sanity depended on it. He needed to get back at her, to show her what it felt like to be teased." A birthday fic for Sweetbriar.


**Well-Deserved Payback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period:** Five years after the end of the second season. Will and Matt are nineteen. I made a reference to Will's broken wrist in this piece. If you want to know why Will injured her wrist in my fic-verse or you need a memory refresher, you should refer back to "The Shirt Chronicles." ;) :P

* * *

><p>Matt watched as Will tickled their new German shepherd puppy, Thor. The animal wriggled around on its back, attempting to shimmy further across the carpet. But Will's sharp eye and fast reflexes thwarted the dog's escape efforts. She tracked the animal with ease, laughing as she continued to tease it.<p>

Slowly looking up from the scene, Matt refocused his gaze on the living room. As he stared at the walls that were covered with photos of their families and friends, he found himself thinking that Will also teased him.

While he considered this, his eyes fell upon the maroon couch. Amongst the cushions was the place where she engaged in these weekly antics, actions that he had come to view as not only teasing, but sweet torture.

This self-dubbed "torture" consisted of the massages that Will gave him. She offered them to Matt after long study sessions that he completed for his psychology classes. He usually accepted them, knowing that she wanted to relax him, but sometimes he got the impression that her intentions were less than innocent.

That suspicion quickly became cemented as fact one evening at the beginning of the semester. Matt had been crafting an outline for a paper when Will slipped in behind him and began rubbing his back. Instead of resisting the feel of her gentle hands and her surefire advances like he should have, Matt caved. He pushed his notebook aside and they made love right there on the sofa.

He remembered mentally kicking himself about the decision later as he and Will cuddled spoon-style during the afterglow. Thoughts of regret seeped into his mind while he kissed her shoulder and the side of her neck. At one point, he peered over her head and at the table, only to be greeted by two lousy Roman numerals on the open page. The sight almost made him bury his face guiltily in her back.

As the minutes passed, he stopped berating himself and became immersed in the mood. He didn't want Will to sense his stress, and it was hard to feel tense in the midst of their intimacy. And then she began kissing and caressing him, eliciting a familiar and all-encompassing calm.

A loud bark jolted Matt from his reminiscing. He looked up at poor Thor, who was still being accosted by Will and her tickles. Either the animal wasn't very bright or he enjoyed Will's mischief because he wasn't making an effort to dart away from her.

When he put more thought into what he was seeing, it occurred to Matt that he was similar to Thor in another way. He surrendered to Will when he wasn't supposed to and he let her drive him just as crazy.

With a subtle shake of his head, he decided that he couldn't allow her to do that anymore. Not when it seemed like his sanity depended on it. He needed to get back at her, to show her what it felt like to be teased.

A plan for payback formed in his mind as he watched Will halt her mischief and rise to a stand. She stretched her arms over her head, met his gaze, and smiled at him.

"Have to get that puppy's energy out somehow," she quipped. "I tired him out. Mission accomplished."

Matt's vision fell on Thor. The dog lie sprawled out on his side. His beady brown eyes were clouded with fatigue.

"Looks like you succeeded." Matt laughed.

Striding over to Will, he slunk behind her. He slipped his arms around her and splayed his hands out on her waist. She leaned back into him, turning her head to look at him.

"Hey there," she said, smiling once more.

"Hey," he replied innocently.

Matt grinned back at her and then neared his mouth to her ear. "Payback time," he murmured.

"Payback for what? What the heck are you talking about? You sick or something?"

Instead of sating her with an answer, he dispensed slow, sensual kisses onto the side of her neck. He smirked into her when she tensed against him and sighed.

After continuing this for a minute, he spoke to her again, making his voice seductive. "Consider this payback for your teasing massages. It's only fair."

At these words, she stiffened more, presumably out of arousal, but he wasn't sure. He hoped he hadn't frightened her.

Eager to alleviate his concern, Matt focused on her face. Relieved by the amorous tinge in her eyes, he shot her another sultry smile.

"You're on," Will challenged, leering back at him.

She turned around and Matt felt her: her trim body flattening into his and her lips attacking his. He countered Will by kissing her with just as much ardor.

They stood there for a few minutes, doing no more than kissing and touching until Will's hand slunk under his shirt. The feel of her warm, inching fingers made him groan.

Cool air bit his skin as she pulled the garment over his head and tossed it on the floor. Matt retaliated by disposing of her jeans and hoisting her up into his arms. She squealed, easing her mouth away from his.

"Sorry for scaring you," he whispered, brushing his nose across hers and laughing sheepishly.

"It's okay." Will touched her forehead to Matt's. "Bedroom," she instructed. Her chest rose and fell against his torso in panting breaths.

He nodded in agreement, recalling how cramped they felt during the one occasion on the couch. They needed space for the sake of comfort.

With that thought in mind, he carried her to the bedroom and settled her among the calming blue linens. Then he removed her shirt and stared down at the pale skin of her stomach. Her hand ghosted to the same area, silently signaling what she wanted.

Matt responded by smirking and trickling kisses up her sides instead. She moaned and sighed beneath him, her hands twisting in his hair.

After a couple of minutes, he heard Will whisper his name. He glanced up at her only to be met with pouting eyes. She patted her abdomen again.

A chuckle left his mouth. "Okay."

Deciding on a sneaky move, he succumbed, pressing his lips to her tummy and lavishing kisses onto it. The mattress shifted beneath him as she moved and emitted noises of satisfaction. He refrained from laughing. Sometimes she was so easy to please.

Directing his focus back to the task at hand, Matt allowed his hand to trail down slowly; first past the area that he was devoting attention to and then past her hips. He knew he had reached his destination when she gasped and arched into him.

This time he was greeted with a glare when he looked at her. Shaking his head in lighthearted exasperation, he vanquished Will's anger by caressing her cheek with his free hand. Then he kissed her tenderly and carried out his payback at a lazy pace, feeling smug and relieved the entire time.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Matt."<p>

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I can't believe you did that to me."

"Now you know how I feel when you give me massages." Matt laughed playfully. His hold on her waist became snugger. Bowing his head, he dropped a gentle kiss onto her bare shoulder. He added a few more, smiling into her skin when he felt her relax against his chest.

"You're mean," she whined. "You made me beg." There was no missing the sigh at the end of her gripe.

"No, I didn't. I made you demonstrate patience." Matt snickered and nuzzled the back of her shoulder. He concentrated on her warmth, her soothing presence, on how _good_ it felt to have her close during their post-coital bliss.

"_No_, you made me beg."

A stinging slap against his thigh made him wince.

"Okay, you're right. I did, but I gave you everything you wanted eventually. And I gave you what you wanted right away when you gave me puppy dog eyes. And I got those damn eyes from you several times tonight."

"I'll give you some credit," Will huffed, but she took hold of the hand that he had rested on her middle and squeezed it.

"You should give me _all_ the credit. You enjoyed that. Admit it. I know you did. I could tell."

"I could've faked it."

Matt stiffened at the thought. "Look at me, please."

Will complied and shifted onto her side. Messy locks framed her face and her eyebrows were knit into a glower. Her brown eyes were still slightly darkened from passion. Frustration couldn't mask her beauty.

"You wouldn't do that," Matt laughed, using an arm to draw her close. He stroked the side of her face with his unoccupied hand, "that, my girlfriend, would be an insult."

Will snickered. "I didn't fake anything, idiot."

"I didn't think so."

"I want to move away from you," she said.

He jolted a little as she began inching backwards. Matt tightened his grasp on her, clutching her firmly. "Please don't do that." His lips sagged into a pout. "I'll lose my human space-heater."

"You deserve to freeze your butt off."

"Will, stop being melodramatic." He rolled his eyes, but dragged his hand down her back, stopping at the small where he rubbed it in gentle circles. "You're acting like I hurt you or something."

"Speaking of which," he started, peering around and bringing her right hand up in his. Matt moved her bandaged wrist into his palm, holding it cautiously. "How's your wrist today? I didn't accidentally do anything to hurt it, did I?"

Will laughed disdainfully. "Not at all. You didn't touch my wrist because you were too busy touching other parts of my body."

Matt let out a sigh as she finally curled her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She was pressed flush to him once more.

"You're a sweet gentleman with your injured girlfriend. A teasing gentleman, but you're still great nonetheless," she whispered. Will shimmied upwards, her body grazing against his until her face reached eye level. She leaned her forehead against Matt's and kissed him lightly.

"I like taking care of you, Angel. And I needed to get my payback."

"It was so _slow_…" she complained.

"But…?"

"It was good. Really sexy at times."

"Are you saying you'd do this again?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but not routinely. I think that would drive me insane."

"Oh, poor Will. We wouldn't want that, would we?" he mocked.

"Not if you like sharing a bed with me every night."

"Joking," Matt murmured.

"I'm not always trying to tease when I give you massages. I _am_ trying to relax you most of the time. It's just like what you've done with me when you've given me back rubs."

"I know," He smiled, an action that quickly morphed into a sneer, "but you pulled that mean trick at the beginning of the semester when I was studying for Psych that one time. You snuck up behind me and seduced me, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Matt stuck his tongue out at her. "See? You're mean too."

"Oh, really? I am?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky that you tired me out, Matt. I won't be able to get my revenge tonight, but it'll happen soon... when you're least expecting it."

"You'll sneak up behind me when I'm cooking dinner or when we're washing dishes," he joked and briefly envisioned the ideas.

"Maybe." He could hear the devilry in her voice. It made him shiver in anticipation.

"Honey?" she said in a voice so faint and concerned that he felt jolted again. Matt wondered how and why her mood had shifted so abruptly. He briefly wondered if she was putting on an act and if she would jump him tonight after all.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"You're not going to give me another round of payback tonight, are you?"

"While you're exhausted? No, that'd be inconsiderate and selfish. I'm not a prick."

"That you're not," she replied, yawning loudly.

"Wow. I really _did_ tire you out." A haughty smile overtook his features.

"Shut up."

"Love you too."

Reaching forward, Matt brushed strands of hair away from her forehead. "G'night. Sleep well." He pecked her, watching her eyes flutter closed as he pulled away. Then he tugged the sheets up around them, creating a cocoon of blankets.

"G'night, Matt." She gave his back a squeeze. Will's head collapsed onto her pillow.

After a few minutes, her breathing became easy and light. The rise and fall of her chest kept time with the rhythm of her breath.

As Matt watched her sleep, he grinned to himself. Exhausting Will had never been a goal for him tonight. He hadn't even considered it a possibility, but he would take what he could get.

Holding her a little tighter, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Gotcha," before shutting his eyes.

When he joined her in sleep a few minutes later, Matt had a silly beam plastered to his face.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I wrote this as a birthday gift for **Sweetbriar** whose birthday was on the 20th. I was originally working on another project for her birthday present that was more... PG rated in nature. Then **Lightning Eterna **and I had a discussion on deviantART in the comments section on another one of my birthday fics. Her mind went straight into the gutter, which inevitably caused my mind to follow, and the idea/inspiration for this fic became my brainchild. Have I mentioned how much I hate that **Lightning Eterna **girl lately? No? Well, now I have. ;P Kidding. ;)

Anyway, I was pretty happy when I realized how pervy this fic would be because I know that **Sweetbriar _loves_** mature fan-literature. I knew that it would be right up her alley and that she would appreciate the mood in this piece. I will admit, however, that this contributed to some discomfort on my part because I've always told myself that I would _**never**_ write a raunchy scene that didn't contain depth. I don't feel that this fic has depth. It's very lusty/saucy, so I felt like I was betraying myself while writing it. Luckily, talking to **Lightning Eterna **on Skype last night helped me recover from my apprehension. I ultimately decided to push myself out of my comfort zone, and I came to the conclusion that's it okay to write lusty fanworks for fun every once in a while, especially since it's not routine for me.

I also felt a little weird about writing a fic where Matt was in a position of control. But, in all honesty, that only made up 5% of my worries. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't care. To me, it all depended on how the concept was written/carried out and I think I carried it out well. I wasn't too over the top and I like that. Also, I see how the idea of Dominant!Matt is appealing. Actually, I can see how the thought of either Will or Matt "taking charge" is appealing.

My primary worries had to do with what I wanted to show my readers, _how much_ I wanted to show them, and how I'll be perceived by some of my readers if I post this on deviantART. I mean, this is the raunchiest piece I've ever written... I still haven't decided if I'm going to post it there yet. :/ :/ :( :(

Okay. Time to shut up about me and my selfish worries. I hope that you enjoyed your birthday fic, **Sweetbriar**! :D x333333 I also hope you had a wonderful day with your family and friends. As I said in my text message, you deserve it for being such an awesome friend and support system throughout the past few years. It feels good to know that someone as kind as you has my back whenever I need it. You rule! x3333333

Expect something PG or PG-13 rated next. Writing innocent stuff is fun for me too. ;P

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


End file.
